Gryffyn and Galaxy's Insanity Run
by GryffynGirl12
Summary: This is a collab between me and GalaxyPegasus14. Please note: a character from The Lord of the Rings makes an appearance here. Other than that, please enjoy this!


**Me: So this is a collab between me and GalaxyPegasus14. **

**Galaxy: We do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, but we wish we did! **

**Me: So enjoy, dear readers, and beware the Daleks and their India Ink guns! XD **

* * *

Inside the B-Pit, Madoka looked up and shrieked when she saw two girls run past. One was older than the other, and had red hair with silver and blue streaks. The other was younger, and had brown hair with scarlet streaks tied in braids and glasses.

A minute later, Gingka, Kenta, and Yuki ran in,,their clothes smoldering and tapioca pudding dripping to the floor from their faces.

"What happened to you guys?" Madoka asked, rushing over.

"Gryffyn's back!" Kenta said hysterically.

"And so is Galaxy!" Gingka said, wiping tapioca off his face.

"Not Galaxy!" Madoka moaned.

"That's right!" came two voices in unison. The four looked around, and whirled around when they got tapped on the shoulder. Right behind them were Gryffyn and Galaxy, holding squirt guns.

"Need some help wiping off the pudding?" Gryffyn asked. Before they could reply, "NO!" the two girls smiled insanely and sprayed the three bladers with a black substance.

"India Ink again?!" Gingka asked as he wiped off his face.

"Yep. Courtesy of Dalek Sec and the Cult of Skaro," Gryffyn replied cheerfully.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Galaxy started.

"We have HD Academy to get to," Gryffyn finished. Then the two authoresses disappeared.

"Um... Madoka?" Gingka asked. "What day is it?"

"Saturday," Madoka replied, confused. "Why do you... oh yeah,"

* * *

"So why didn't you do another insanity run until now?" Galaxy asked Gryffyn.

"Cause I promised them that if they helped me get rid of a case of Writers Block I would leave 'em alone for a week," Gryffyn replied.

"Ah. Oh, here we are!"

The two girls burst into Dr. Ziggurat's office. "Oh, Ziggy!" Gryffyn called.

"We know you're in here, Ziggy-Pants!" Galaxy yelled.

"Ziggy-Pants?" Gryffyn asked, then smiled. "Good one,"

The girls searched the place, until they heard a whimper come from under the desk. They looked at each other, nodded, and slowly and quietly bent over until they could see Dr. Ziggurat hiding underneath. Gryffyn made the "Shh," sign at Galaxy, leaned in as close as she could, and yelled, "BOO!"

Dr. Ziggurat screamed a very unmanly scream, while Galaxy and Gryffyn dissolved into laughter.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Gryffyn said, still laughing. Galaxy got over her laughter long enough to talk.

"Okay, we've scared the heck out of Ziggy-Pants so far," she said, taking out a roll of paper. She checked off a box with a pen that had come out of nowhere. "So what should we do now?"

"How about ol' Nemmy?" Gryffyn asked.

"You mean Nemesis?" Galaxy asked. "Ehh, sure. What the heck?"

"Let's go then!"

* * *

A few seconds later, the two authoresses appeared on Nemesis Island. Before they went over to the chasm where Nemesis was, they stopped to think of what they should do to him.

"Um... I say we turn him a combination of pink and red and coat him in glitter!" Galaxy said after a moment of thought.

Gryffyn thought about it, and finally said, "Niiiiice," in admiration.

They walked over to the chasm and snapped their fingers.

Nemesis rose out of the chasm, looking around cautiously. He was back to normal after Gryffyn had turned him scarlet and made him mute, but better safe than sorry. He looked down and saw the girls staring up at him with maniacal expressions.

"NOOO! NOT THE DREADED AUTHORESSES! I SHALL NEVER OBEY YOU AND YOUR-"

Gryffyn snapped her fingers, muttering, "I can't believe I forgot to bring my earplugs,"

Nemesis was now a combination of neon pink and scarlet and covered in glitter.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he shrieked.

Galaxy and Gryffyn laughed at him for a while, then disappeared.

They reappeared back at the B-Pit, where Gingka and the others were hiding behind the counter.

Gryffyn walked over and called out, "Hey Gingka! Nemesis returned and he wants revenge!"

Gingka popped up from behind the counter, and found himself sprayed with India Ink and one of Galaxy's glitter bombs. He yelped and tried to get it off while Gryffyn and Galaxy dissolved into laughter again.

When they got over it, Gryffyn wiped tears of laughter away from her eyes, and said, "You wanna go tortu- _annoy_ Doji?"

Galaxy smiled maliciously. "Let's do it!"

* * *

They walked into the Dark Nebula Headquarters, and looked around before calling in unison, "Oh, Doji!"

"I am sorry," they heard Merci say. "Master Doji is not in right now. Please return at another time. _Au revoir_."

Gryffyn rolled her eyes and took out her squirt gun from her pocket. This time it was filled with scarlet paint, but she wasn't telling Merci that.

"I'm going up there," she said to Galaxy. "Got any traps you can set?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Then can you go set 'em, _s'il te plait_?"

"No way," Galaxy replied. "I'm going up there too! I want to see this!" Then she took out of her pocket a squirt gun that was filled with dark blue paint. She flashed an evil grin at Gryffyn. "Let's get 'em."

They high-fived and disappeared up to Doji's office.

They reappeared with an immensely loud CRACK. Doji looked up from where he was inspecting a cactus, and yelped.

"AHH! Stay away from me!" he yelled. He tried to run, but Gryffyn appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, dude," she said, not looking at all sorry. Then she sprayed the front of Doji with scarlet paint. Doji cried out and tried to back away from her, but bumped into the tip of Galaxy's squirt gun. She smiled maniacally and made the back of him dark blue. Suddenly, Doji then found himself covered in white stars front and back. Galaxy looked confused while Gryffyn started laughing again.

"What are the stars for?" Galaxy asked.

"It's the American flag!" was all Gryffyn could say. She stopped laughing, and through her giggles explained,

"See? He's dark blue on one side, and scarlet on the other, and now he's covered in white stars! You know what the American flag looks like, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Galaxy realized, and started laughing, which got Gryffyn going again.

And still laughing, they disappeared out of Doji's office.

* * *

They appeared on a bench in Metal Bey City, still laughing about Doji. When they stopped laughing, Galaxy sighed, and asked,

"What should we do now?"

Gryffyn thought for a minute. A question mark appeared above her head, then a light bulb that was switched on.

"Ooh! How about we cut Tsubasa's hair to a normal length, then go and blame it on Yu?"

"Good, but not good enough," Galaxy replied, also thinking. "I got it! We cut Tsubasa's hair, turn it neon pink, _then_ go blame it on Yu, _then_ splatter them both with pudding, _then_ go tell the minions they stole all the bananas?"

"Awesome! I'll go get the scissors!"

Gryffyn disappeared, reappeared in her bedroom, and looked around. "Scissors, scissors. Where are the... aha!"

She grabbed a pair of pink-and-purple handled scissors sitting on her desk, and disappeared again. Galaxy was waiting for her at the bench.

"I got the scissors!" Gryffyn said. "And also, I say we spray them with chocolate pudding instead of regular pudding!"

"Why that?"

"Because it's much more hard to get off! Trust me, I know."

"Okay. Chocolate pudding it is!"

They high-fived again, and went off to find Tsubasa.

* * *

The girls found him outside the WBBA building. Tsubasa looked around, having heard movement. He didn't spot them, because they hid behind a corner out of sight.

"His hearing's better than an elf!" Gryffyn thought to herself.

"Let's get him..." Galaxy whispered. "NOW!"

They jumped out from behind the corner. Tsubasa didn't notice them before he was held down on the ground by someone. He heard a snipping sound, and sprang up to see a big pile of his silvery hair lying on the ground. And when he felt the hair that was still on his head, he found that it was crudely cut to his shoulders.

"Who did this?!" he shouted.

He heard two voices say, "Yu did it!" before turning around, and seeing the two authoresses disappear. Gryffyn reappeared, and said, "You might wanna check your hair, man," before tossing him a hand mirror and disappearing again.

Tsubasa looked in the mirror, and saw that his hair had been turned neon pink. He shouted, "YU!" and stormed off.

* * *

He finally found Yu in the candy store. "Oh hey Tsubasa," Yu said when he saw him storm in. "What's up?"

"Why did you turn my hair pink?" Tsubasa asked furiously, leading Yu out of the store.

"Hey, my candy! And what are you talkin' about? I've been here the whole day trying to figure out what to buy!" Yu said. Tsubasa stopped.

"Well if you didn't do it," he said slowly, unaware that the two authoresses were sneaking up behind them. "Then who did?"

"We did!" two voice crowed. Tsubasa and Yu whirled around, only to see the two authoresses brandishing bazookas at them. When they fired, instead of regular missiles, the missiles that did come out exploded on the two bladers, covering them head to toe in chocolate pudding.

Galaxy snapped her fingers, and yelled, "Hey minions! These guys took all the bananas!"

Galaxy and Gryffyn watched, doubling over in laughter, as Gru's yellow minions ran up and piled themselves on top of Tsubasa and Yu.

"How long before they figure out we took Eagle and Libra?" Gryffyn asked, listening in pleasure to Tsubasa and Yu's screams for help. She handed Galaxy her fob watch.

"Oh... about," Galaxy checked the watch, then handed it back. "Ten minutes at the most. If they can get out from under the minions that is."

Gryffyn laughed and snapped her fingers, causing two bags of popcorn to reappear. "Now _this_ is how you should spend a Saturday! Popcorn?"

"Don't mind if I do," Galaxy replied, taking a bag of popcorn. "But don't you have braces?"

Gryffyn smirked. "What the orthodontist doesn't know won't hurt him," she said, and ate a handful of popcorn.

A few minutes later, Gingka, Kenta, Madoka and Yuki came to see what was going on, and found a pile of minions on Tsubasa and Yu, and Gryffyn and Galaxy casually leaning against the wall eating popcorn.

"Galaxy!" Ginkga yelled. "Gryffyn! What's going on here?"

"We cut Tsubasa's hair..." Gryffyn started.

"Turned it pink..." Galaxy continued.

"Blamed it on Yu..."

"Covered them both in chocolate pudding..."

"And told the minions they stole all the bananas." the two finished in unison.

"You guys are insane!" Yuki yelled.

"Well, duh!" Galaxy replied nonchalantly. "Authors with no sense of insanity couldn't have done all this."

"Yeah," Gryffyn agreed.

Madoka was about to say something, but looked over Galaxy's shoulder and sweat dropped.

"Hmm?" Galaxy looked behind her, and started laughing. Gryffyn turned around to see what was so funny, and saw the Garcia's marching towards them, covered in neon pink and glittering sequins. She burst out laughing, and dropped her popcorn bag. Popcorn spilled out on the ground, making the minions get off Tsubasa and Yu and rush for it.

"Which one of you did that?" Kenta asked.

"I did," Gryffyn said, fighting waves of laughter. "Before me and Galaxy came here to drive you all insane."

"Change us back, NOW!" Argo yelled.

"No way!" Gryffyn replied.

"Then we'll just have to force you!" Ian said, before taking out his launcher. Selen and Enzo got out theirs too, then finally Argo.

Gryffyn smirked, and pretended to be scared.

"Oh! Oh no, the Garcia's are gonna get me!" she hid behind Galaxy. "Ooh! The Garcia's! Don't let them hurt me! Don't let them hurt me, please!"

Even Tsubasa had to laugh at that.

"Ooh! They're coming closer! Oh no!"

She got out from behind Galaxy, and snapped her fingers, making the minions (who were stuffing popcorn into there faces) disappear. She snapped then again, and a thing that looked like a living tree popped out of thin air. The Garcia's dropped their launchers and stared up at it. So did everyone but Gryffyn.

"Wha-what is that?" Madoka asked.

"Behold, the strongest and leader of the Ents that live in Fangorn Forest," Gryffyn said, gesturing up to him. "Treebeard."

She smirked, then added, "And he thinks he obeys me."

"Treebeard?" Galaxy asked, then smiled. "Niiiiice,"

Treebeard got down on his knees, and looked down at Gryffyn. "What is your command, Mistress?"

"Actually," Gryffyn said. "I just wanted you to scare the heck out of the Garcia's for me,"

"It worked," Galaxy said, pointing at the Garcia's who were running away as fast as they could.

"Good Treebeard," Gryffyn said, floating upward and patting him on the head. "Now, be a good tree and get yourself back to Fangorn Forest. I am going to transfer your loyalty to Gandalf the Grey, or White in this case."

"Yes, Mistress," Treebeard said, and stood back up.

Gryffyn snapped her fingers, and Treebeard disappeared.

"Nice touch, making Treebeard appear," Galaxy said to Gryffyn. "Soooo, what now?"

"Actually," Gryffyn replied. "I have to _aller_,"

"Aw, why?"

"I've got some stupid math homework to finish," Gryffyn replied.

"Too bad. This was fun!"

"I know, right?"

Gryffyn smiled, said, "There's just one more thing I want to do," and whispered into Galaxy's ear. They both straightened up, and smiled at the six people who were watching them.

"Wha-what're they gonna do?" Yuki asked weakly.

His question was answered a second later.

Galaxy and Gryffyn snapped their fingers, making foodimals from Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs appear, surrounding the five bladers, bey mechanic, and two authoresses.

"Food fight!" Gryffyn and Galaxy yelled. "Literally!" Gryffyn added.

The six all screamed as the foodimals, led by Berry himself in a Thinkquanaut robot suit, piled on top of them. Galaxy and Gryffyn watched the scene while sitting on the rooftop of a building.

"You know, you're right," Galaxy said.

"About what?" Gryffyn asked.

"This is a good way to spend a Saturday."

The two authoresses high-fived, and smiled in satisfaction as they heard Gingka shout, "WHY US?!"

* * *

**Me: Aller is French for go, yes Treebeard made an appearance, and that was AWESOME!**

**Gingka: You guys are INSANE! **

**Galaxy: What was your first clue? **

**Ryuga: For once I agree with Hagane. You guys are crazy! **

**Me: -holds fingers in snapping position threateningly- Don't make me, Dragon Boy. **

**Ryuga: You wouldn't dare. **

**Galaxy: Do it! Do it! Do it! **

**Me: -snaps fingers- Say hello to Ryuga the Pink Pony! **

**Ryuga: -whinnies in anger- **

**Me: Anyway, that's it for now. The contest I'm holding is still open, but it closes in a week! So get you stories in before it's too late! **

**Me and Galaxy: -making jazz hands- That's all folks! **


End file.
